Ord
Ord is the Main Character in Dragon Tales Ord Plays Bloat in Finding Simba (BobandLarryFan Style) and Finding Stella Ord Plays Genie in Larryladdin Ord Plays Patrick Star in The Yakko, Wakko and DotBob WarnerPants Movie and The CraigBob SnakePants Movie Ord Plays The Great Owl in The Secret of NIMH (Ooglyeye Style) Ord Plays Barney in Ord & Friends Ord Played Just Friend In Max's Laboratory (150Movies Style) Ord Played Himself In Dragon Tales (Chris1702 Style) and Dragon Tales (1988Movies Style) Ord Played Baloo in The Jungle Book 1986Movies Ord played Po (Kung Fu Panda) in Kung Fu Dragon (DaveGrrrrrrruly) He is a Panda Ord played TV (Elmo's World) in Baby Tugs Cub's World, Baby Tugs Cub's World: Happy Holidays!, Baby Tugs Cub's World: Wild Wild West! and The Street We Live On! He is Elmo's TV Ord played Snake (Toy Story) in Animation Creature Story He is a Snake Voice Actors: # Ty Olsson - English # Takayuki Sakazume - Japanese # Herman Lopez - Spanish Portrayals: * In Dragon Tales (Chris1702 Style) & Dragon Tales (Chris1953 Style) he is played by Himself. * In Chipmunk Tales (Dragon Tales) he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Dog Tales (190Movies Style) he is played by Pongo. * In Bird Tales he is played by Hubie . Gallery: Ord.jpg Ord the Blue Dragon from Dragon Tales.jpg Ord in Ord's Unhappy Birthday.png Ord in Backwards to Forwards.png Ord in A Cool School.png Ord in Small Time.png Ord in No Hitter.png Ord in The Forest of Darkness.png Dragon-Tales_13.jpg Dragon Tales Eating Dragon Corn.jpg fa341ddfba1729478afc0ca6e0f0c4d919634594_hq.jpg 88cd40ad70777b8a455bfd06de87d36cce251c0b_00.gif C7b26b3de4a770b571ba01e00b1955d7.jpg dragon_placeholder_ord.gif ord (Smaller).gif 3d93f8e712982f076a424731ac36ab1a--dragon-tales-force.jpg Ord in The Hello Song.png Ord_in_Ord_Sees_the_Light.png IMG 20190404 234003.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *When Ord is scared of something, he sometimes turn invisible. *Ord is afraid *Ord is a similar to Eduardo from Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, as he is afraid of spiders, the dark, and scary things despite being bigger than most of the dragons. *He is the only other dragon on the show who has all sharp teeth *He is allergic to the dandelions in the dandelion forest. The seeds that fall close to him will make him sneeze so powerful it makes them lose their seeds which makes the dandelions sad. *Ord's mother is a giant. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Tales Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Brothers Category:Funny Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Cowards Category:Nervous characters Category:Scared characters Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Eating Characters Category:Characters with Deep voices Category:Greedy Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Strong Characters Category:Idiots Category:Stupid Characters Category:Accident prone Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Sneeze Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Annoying Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Giants Category:Gay Category:Homosexuals Category:Creeps Category:Creepy Characters Category:Perverts Category:Scary Characters Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:Happy Characters Category:Vinnytovar